Moonlight Star
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: While visiting Pluto, Small Lady is thrown across time and space onto another planet, a thousand years into the past. Rather than attempt to return, she decides instead to see her idols in action...the legendary Three Aces! Small Lady and Luna P are in for a wild ride as they correct the mistakes of the past, while trying to return to the future!
1. Chapter 1

Small Lady was planning to visit Sailor Pluto again, after she had 'borrowed' the Ginzuisho without her mother's knowledge.

She _hated_ Crystal Tokyo. It wasn't that she hated what it stood for, or the people in it.

She just hated the fact that most didn't even consider her a princess because she didn't have the royal crest on her forehead, and she could use the Ginzuisho like her Mother. As if that wasn't bad enough, she had been stuck as a nine year old for several hundred years, and no one could figure out why.

The only real friends she had were P-chan, Diana...and of course Luna P.

So whenever she could get away with it, she went to visit Pluto in the Time Gate.

One moment Pluto was observing a world not too dissimilar to Earth...the next Small Lady was crashing into her with Luna P in her arms and the Ginzuisho still around her neck. In the shockwave, neither of them realized that the blast caused one of the Time Keys Sailor Pluto guarded to come off the chain she had them on...and onto Small Lady.

A second blast from through the time mirrors caused the key to activate without any set direction.

"Small Lady!" cried Sailor Pluto, realizing that her friend/charge was vanishing before her eyes.

Because of the blasts, and the fact Small Lady had no destination in time that she was inclined to land, the young princess vanished without a trace.

It would be some time before she would be found...and she wouldn't be the same person she was before.

* * *

 _Across time and space, in an unnamed park..._

"Owie... what happened?" said Small Lady. She took stock of everything she had on her and her condition.

Aside from a few bumps and bruises, and the odd tear in her outfit, she was fine.

She still had Luna P, the Ginzuisho, and much to her shock, one of Pluto's keys.

"Luna P, can you contact P-chan?" asked Small Lady.

There was only static.

"Luna P?" said Small Lady alarmed.

It took five agonizing minutes, but Luna P finally responded...just not with her usual voice.

 _~Self Repair initiated. Estimated recovery time: 23 hours, fifty minutes. Base functions are at limited capacity until repairs complete.~_

Small Lady felt somewhat relieved, but mostly she was upset. Self recovery meant Luna P had taken a really, really nasty hit when they had gotten blasted.

"Can I still use storage functions?"

 _~Storage function undamaged, however there is limited capacity. Please restrict any items to hand-sized or smaller.~_

"Luna P, store Ginzuisho and Time Key," ordered Small Lady. She wasn't going to walk around with either item, and they'd be safe inside Luna P. She removed the royal jewel from around her neck and held the Time Key in the same hand. They glowed for a moment before vanishing into Luna P.

With that done, Small Lady picked up her companion and started walking. She needed to figure out where and _when_ she was before she tried contacting Pluto. She was going to be in enough trouble when her mother found out she had borrowed the Ginzuisho without asking.

What she found had her confused and slightly upset.

She was in the past, but not on the planet she recognized. Libraries, she knew, were free to use for the general public without attracting too much attention, so when she did a general word search for key locations she knew about and came up empty, she knew she was on the wrong planet.

Jyuban, Sailor Senshi (considering the time frame they should be fairly recognized by now), Representative Hino, Sailor V, and the accident that cost her father his parents and memory...all of it came up blank, or had the wrong information.

So Small Lady tried something else.

Every item she tried to look up either came up with the wrong information, or didn't come up at all.

It was very frustrating.

"Need some help?" asked a voice. She turned, and saw a girl in a wheelchair with several books.

"Just trying to find something and coming up short," replied Small Lady with a calm smile. A smile that didn't exactly reach her eyes.

The girl smiled, and like Small Lady it seemed like she was hiding something.

"My name is Yagami Hayate. What's yours?"

"Usagi Tsukino," said Small Lady immediately.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Hayate...it was just that her full name had brought no end of embarrassment and harassment from other children once they learned it. So she decided to borrow her mother's maiden name instead.

"So Chibiusa-san, do you live around here?" asked Hayate hopefully.

"Chibiusa?" she repeated surprised.

"Usagi means 'bunny' or 'rabbit', but you seem a bit too little for that. So Chibiusa, or Chibi Usagi," explained Hayate.

Well it was still better than Small Lady.

"I don't live around here. I just arrived in this town today," said Chibiusa. All true, just not the full story.

As the two talked, Chibiusa began to relax slightly. She needed a place to stay while Luna P continued her repairs, and Hayate seemed really lonely.

Much like Chibiusa was at home.

So when Hayate offered to let her stay, at least until her parents arrived, Chibiusa took her up on it.

Mostly because Hayate looked very familiar for some reason.

It wasn't until she saw the four other faces at Hayate's home that she realized why.

"Ah! The Wolkenritter!"

The four Wolkenritter, or Cloud Knights, stiffened at being recognized.

Hayate looked at her new friend.

"Chibiusa-chan, you know them?"

"Heard of them is more like. I thought I recognized you from somewhere. You're Lieutenant Yagami Hayate of Riot Force Six, a division of the TSAB that specializes in retrieving and dealing with cases involving Lost Logia...or you will be in a few short years. No wonder this place seemed so familiar..." said Chibiusa.

And why her search had come up empty. She was on the wrong planet...and a good thousand years into someone else's past!

Hayate looked confused, as did the four Cloud Knights.

The leader of the Knights looked at Chibiusa warily.

"How do you know of us?"

"My planet was being considered as an Allied one, and during the negotiations they shared their files. I happen to like history so I skimmed through most of it until I found the one on the Aces and became interested. The deal fell through, but we kept the files since they were decommissioned anyway. A lot of our ground forces come from people who were thrown out or left the TSAB for one reason or another," shrugged Chibiusa.

"Eh? You're from another planet, Chibiusa-chan?" said Hayate.

"And another time. I'm from a thousand years into the future...though I have no idea how I ended up in the past of Uminari," said Chibiusa.

Signum was highly skeptical of her claim.

"How do we know you're really from the future?"

Chibiusa put on her best princess aura as she looked Signum in the eye and said flatly "You four are collecting magical power in order to save Hayate, or at least stop the progression of her paralysis because of the book, right?"

Signum froze as Hayate gave her knights a disappointed look. It didn't help that they couldn't look her in the eyes, which all but proved their guilt in her claim.

"Signum... I said I didn't want to collect the cores," said Hayate unhappy.

"Yes. We are collecting cores in order to save you from the Book of Darkness," said Signum.

"It won't work. The Tome of the Night Sky is corrupted, and if you complete it then the book will go berserk and destroy the planet and Hayate with it."

"What?!" Vita practically shouted.

"The only reason you four are unaware is because your previous masters used you to finish the book. Otherwise you would have known it goes Berserk."

Signum looked very upset about this new knowledge.

"How do we fix the book then?"

"I have no idea. The only records of the Tome of the Night Sky stated clearly that the original Unison personality sacrificed herself and the original book to end the reincarnation program permanently. And that was only after a massive battle where Hayate somehow manages to separate the original Unison aspect of the book from the corrupt reincarnation and defense programs, and ends up sending it straight into the path of an oncoming Arc-En-Ciel blast from a TSAB cruiser. There were no records of the original Tome being fixed," said Chibiusa. She paused, before adding "What I do know was that everything seemed to have come to a close on Christmas shortly after the book went active. I could show you the records, once Luna P is done with her self repair."

"Luna P?" said Hayate.

Chibiusa held up her odd toy.

"This is Luna P," said Chibiusa.

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"You don't. However I have no love for the TSAB, and no reason to rat any of you out. And I'm not that enthusiastic about going home too quickly anyway."

Not when she knew for a fact that she was going to be in big trouble for borrowing the Ginzuisho without permission, and that outside of her family she had very little reason to want to go home.

She might as well enjoy her freedom while she could...because she was almost certainly going to be grounded for months when she went home.

Besides...she had always wanted to meet the Ace of Aces, Takamachi Nanoha, and get her autograph.

* * *

 _Two days later..._

"Luna P, how are you?"

 _~My base programming is up to peak efficiency. However, all communications with Sailor Pluto are currently being jammed by high-frequency dimensional distortions. Until distortion is removed, I cannot contact Sailor Pluto.~_

"So it really is a Device. Who or what is Sailor Pluto?" asked Signum.

"The Lonely Guardian. You'd like P-chan, I think. Luna P, can you display any of the data I downloaded from the Bureau's archives?"

 _~Some records have been damaged. Which files do you wish to access?~_

"The after-action report from the last known battle against the Tome of the Night Sky's reincarnation program," said Chibiusa.

 _~Alright.~_

Luna P's eyes light up, displaying a full report on the battle, including the video recordings.

Any doubt Signum had of Chibiusa's claims disappeared after she saw the entire thing...including the attempted murder of her Master by the man she called her uncle.

Signum was pissed.

"What plans do you have for my Master?" she asked.

"None. I mostly want to find a way home...even if it takes slightly long because I know I'm going to be in for it when I return. I borrowed something important without asking, and I know Momma's going to be mad when she finds out."

Signum could appreciate her blunt honesty.

"Who are all these people?" she asked.

"It's better if you find out personally, so that you know for yourself that they can be trustworthy allies," replied Chibiusa.

Signum could accept that answer.

"We will accept your presence around our Master, provided you do nothing to harm her or threaten her safety."

"Fair enough. It will be interesting working with you, Signum-san," said Chibiusa, holding out her hand. Signum shook it firmly.

This was actually the perfect time to practice with the full power of Luna P. It wasn't exactly _encouraged_ to work on the magic the TSAB had tried to bring to their planet after their rather disastrous reaction of learning how powerful the Ginzuisho was and the powers it had with an 'authorized user'.

They had taken it badly that Neo Queen Serenity could literally bring the dead back to life and extend the lives of her people so that the entire society was effectively immortal. Finding out exactly how powerful the Ginzuisho was, and that the previous Queen had more or less sent the souls of her daughter and several others into another time period to be reborn had cause a great deal of alarm within the Bureau.

So much so that when they found out that Chibiusa would eventually grow up and learn how to use the crystal, they had reacted badly.

Very, very badly.

They had promptly declared the Ginzuisho a "Class EX Lost Logia" and had tried to confiscate it in order to seal it away permanently. Needless to say Neo Queen Serenity hadn't accepted that ruling lying down, and had thrown them out and placed a barrier banning anyone trying to teleport using a 'linker core' from every coming back to that sector of space. The barrier extended from the sun all the way to Pluto, as something on Nemesis resisted the power of the crystal.

Chibiusa had barely managed to keep her mother from getting rid of Luna P, as it had originally been a gift meant to foster goodwill towards the royal family. The fact Luna P only answered to Chibiusa had been the deciding factor and she had been discouraged from trying to learn magic outside of powers she would inherit as a Sailor Senshi.

Maybe now she could finally use Luna P to the full extent of her device's power.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayate was rather happy to have made a friend, and she could sense Chibiusa preferred to stay in the 'past' more than she wanted to return to the future.

Not that she could, because there was apparently some sort of time-space interference from something nearby.

It wasn't from the TSAB cruiser she said was heading their way (which had alarmed Signum and the others, and had them adding new wards around the house) but from whatever had caused the blast that sent her out of her own time in the first place.

However, she wasn't entirely idle while she stayed with Hayate.

It took her a week or two, but eventually she found Nanoha Takamachi, the future Ace of Aces...who's unfortunate nickname happened to be the White Devil.

Unfortunately, Chibiusa found her the same time the Bureau showed up.

She wasn't exactly happy to see them again.

* * *

Chibiusa was about to pick up the odd gem on the ground when she saw two of her three idols.

The three Aces were always her favorites, because they had been her age and were still able to kick butt.

Nanoha Takamachi, Fate T. Harlaown, and Hayate Yagami.

It had been tough not asking Hayate for her autograph the moment she recognized her.

"My name is Enforcer Chrono Harlaown from the Time Space Administration Bureau. Could someone please explain what's going on?" he practically demanded.

Chibiusa rolled her eyes. Why did the TSAB always adapt that stupid holier than thou attitude every time they visited a non-administrated planet? It was insulting!

She blamed her well-validated reason for hating the Bureau and the suddenly realization of what probably caused her to crash through time and space to end up on this particular planet for her snarky introduction. She could honestly care less if anyone from the Bureau liked her.

"Must you people always act so damn smug and cocky when visiting a non-administrated planet? Just because they don't have access to most of their technology does not make them backwards," she said exasperated.

Chrono's eyes immediately latched on to the item in her hands.

"Put down the..."

"Shut up," said Chibiusa, her annoyance and irritation clear on her face. "I'd rather not give this stupid thing a reason to activate, but if you annoy me I won't hesitate to throw it at you stupid Bureau mages and hope it does."

Chrono seemed confused by her irritation at him.

"Who are you? What group are you with?" he asked.

"Who I am is none of your business, especially since you Bureau people were so rude the first time. And the only group I'm with is my own," said Chibiusa flatly. To the shock and annoyance of Chrono, Chibiusa handed the Jewel Seed to a very confused Arf before she vanished.

Sure, it would put her on the Bureau's bad list, but frankly they had crossed that line first and she knew from the after-action report that there was something far more sinister going on behind the scenes with Fate.

And if she could spare the other girl that small measure of pain from her 'mother', then she would even if it made some people mad at her.

* * *

Chibiusa avoided the hunt for the Jewel Seeds, because she knew how unstable the things were.

For the next month she spent time more or less hacking into the TSAB files through a back door in the Arthra, to the Wolkenritter (and Hayate's) amusement.

It wasn't really proper behavior for a princess, but she doubted her mother would be too angry for illegally borrowing files from the people who tried to steal the Ginzuisho.

And in between learning magic from Signum and the others, keeping any of the adults from realizing she wasn't in school (mostly through staying inside until school hours were well over), and leaving annoying pranks on the Arthra that would be sprung whenever someone tried to access certain files, she had more or less kept herself busy.

To date, most of those pranks were relative minor things that could be chalked up to programming errors or glitches...like say the toilet suddenly spraying water onto an irate Chrono before he was about to use it, or the lights suddenly turning off on the bridge even when everything else stayed on.

She was about to start a new by helping Hayate cook breakfast (she was better at it than any of the Wolkenritter, which she still found hilarious) when something unexpected happened.

Chibiusa was very taken aback when a crackle of static was heard from Luna P.

" _Sm...ll L...dy!"_

"Pluto?" said Chibiusa in shock.

" _Sma...l L...dy, can y...u hear me?"_

"Luna P, can you bring up visuals?"

 _~Adjusting frequency... Filtering out noise interruption...~_

A video screen sprang up from the 'eyes' of Luna P.

A woman wearing what was obviously a sort of uniform based off a sailor fuku, with long dark green hair that was accented by a single strict bun that kept the worst of her bangs out of her face, and concerned eyes appeared.

" _Small Lady! Thank goodness I finally was able to get through!"_

"Pluto!"

" _Small Lady, I'm relieved you're alright. Your mother has been very upset when she realized you had been lost in the reaches of time and space,"_ said Sailor Pluto, very, very happy to have found Chibiusa.

"So your real name is Small Lady?" said an amused Hayate. Chibiusa made a face.

"More like it's my middle name. I prefer not to use it for obvious reasons."

"Chibiusa does suit you better. So who's this?" asked Hayate, wheeling over to where the screen was so Sailor Pluto could see her better.

"This is Sailor Pluto. P-chan, this is my new friend Hayate," said Chibiusa happily.

Sailor Pluto took one look at Hayate, before she visibly relaxed.

" _I should have guessed your desire to meet the Aces would have dropped you in the years before they became openly famous."_

Pluto paused, before she heard something. Then, she seemed to vanish for a moment before another woman joined her on the screen.

Chibiusa seemed a bit...freaked out...when she saw her.

"Who's that?" asked Hayate, wondering why her friend seemed surprised to see her.

"Hi...Momma," said Chibiusa.

Hayate's mouth dropped.

"That's your _mom_? She's really pretty!" said Hayate.

Chibiusa's mother smiled warmly at Hayate, who blushed when she realized she said that out loud.

Hearing Signum and the others starting to wake up, Hayate wheeled over to the kitchen to start breakfast while Chibiusa talked to her friend Sailor Pluto and her mother. She did her best not to eavesdrop, but Chibiusa clearly didn't mind if she did or not.

When the 'call' cut off, Hayate looked at a slightly embarrassed Chibiusa.

"Well?"

"I still have to go home for a bit, because I did borrow something without asking. But...Momma said that once I was done with being grounded that it was okay if I spent some more time here, at least until I was ready to come home. She said that being away from the castle would be good for me, since my education had more or less stagnated and I really didn't need to learn any more about politics and noble etiquette."

"...Castle?" Hayate perked up.

Chibiusa blushed.

"I didn't want to mention it before, but I'm...from a royal family."

"You're a _princess_?" said Hayate, eyes sparkling. It explained the crown her mom had been wearing.

"Yeah. Crown Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity, at your service," she said with a formal curtsy.

"Wow... no wonder you prefer being called Chibiusa," said Hayate.

"Aunt Minako did get me hooked on cosplay though."

That gleam in Hayate's eyes? It was back full force.

"So I could convince you to act as model for me?"

"Since Vita doesn't really like to? Sure. At least once I get back anyway," said Chibiusa.

"Any idea how long you'll be gone?" asked Hayate, putting food on the table.

"You probably won't notice. After all, I'm coming _back_ to the past, so it'll only seem like I was gone a day or two. Plus, since this isn't the past of my parents, I'll have a lot more leeway than normal since it won't ripple back to my planet," said Chibiusa.

"So when are you leaving?"

"Not until the TSAB leaves the planet behind. I can't risk them figuring out what I am or where I'm from, because they might take offense to the fact I helped the girl who _wasn't_ working with them and more or less pranked their ship."

"Pranked their ship?" repeated Signum.

"I may or may not have reversed the water a few times, or messed with the lights and the speaker system."

Signum's mouth twitched upwards.

"...How would reversing the water be considered a prank?" asked Zafira.

Chibiusa's face was mischievous. Hayate approved.

"It was in the bathrooms, and apparently it always activated right as they were about to flush," she said smugly.

Vita couldn't help it...she broke down snickering evilly.

"You are a devious, evil little girl. Yet I can't help but like you," said Signum appreciatively.

"Just wait... I have plans to mess with their teleporters so they all come out of them in bunny costumes when they use them."

"I'll help!" said an enthusiastic Hayate. Vita broken down in fresh snickering.

* * *

Chibiusa was more than a little happy when she hacked the Arthra and found out they were sending Nanoha to an isolated area where she wouldn't be bothered if she went all out with Fate.

Yuuno was more than a little confused to see her there next to an amused Arf.

"How'd you find out about the fight?" asked the familiar.

"Hacked the ship. No way am I missing a prime seat to the final battle of these two."

"Wait...are you the one who's been messing with the bathrooms?" asked Yuuno suddenly, looking at her wide-eyed.

Chrono had sworn to use whoever had messed with the pipes as target practice the moment he found the prankster. It had taken Amy days to figure out that the prankster wasn't even _on_ the ship. And then it had taken her five hours trying to find a way to block that particular signal.

Only to become very vexed indeed when the prankster struck again anyway, this time turning all the water in her shower ice cold. She had to borrow another shower because it took another two hours to reverse it.

Chibiusa turned to Yuuno with an amused look on her face.

"Do you know what plausible denialbility is?"

"Yes?"

Arf snickered.

"Isn't that another way of saying you're not going to incriminate yourself for something you obviously had a hand in, or knew about?" said the wolf, snickering.

"Why yes, yes it is."

It really wasn't fair that Chibiusa had a Device that just so happened to be many years ahead of any they had, or that it had been a gift to the girl when she had just turned five hundred from the TSAB in hopes that it would give a good impression to her mother.

Luna P was so much more than most people assumed...but since actually using her as she had been intended hadn't exactly been encouraged, Chibiusa had never bothered to learn.

That didn't mean she couldn't learn the basics of how to use Luna P to her full potential, it just meant she never had a chance to do so.

Part of Luna P's programming allowed her to basically walk right past the defenses on the Arthra because by that time the ship had been long since decommissioned and all the programming rendered obsolete. The ability to access the old programming was still present though, as were all the counters to anything they could come up with back then.

Which meant it would take some very creative thinking from Amy or anyone on the ship to keep Chibiusa out.

It made it very easy for the pinkette to prank the crew though.

Watching the battle above, Chibiusa made sure Luna P was recording the entire thing so she could break it down and figure out what her idols did wrong.

She was a silent observer in this...at least until after Nanoha used her Starlight Breaker for the first time.

Then she caught the other two off guard as she took Luna P, and threw her up in the air.

"Luna P, flight mode and prepare to use the strongest defensive shield you have!" said Chibiusa.

 _~Flier Fin~_

Across Chibiusa's back a pair of bright pink wings appeared, and she flew as fast as she could towards Fate. Nanoha wouldn't make it to her in time, but Chibiusa might.

 _~Panzerchild~_

A shield that easily encased both Chibiusa and Fate from all sides appeared, a scant second before a massive bolt of magical lightning would have hit Fate. The shield was cracked considerably, but did not break.

Fate had a shaky look in her eyes, like she couldn't believe her mother had just tried to kill her like that.

Unfortunately Chibiusa was well aware of how insane Precia actually was. And exactly how far she was prepared to go in order to bring her first daughter back.

It was a good thing Chibiusa had spent plenty of time with Vita, learning how to be a small 'child' fighting against much bigger opponents.

Signum had approved of Chibiusa's work ethic, even more so when she found out that the pinkette was actually _royalty_. Not many princesses would want to learn how to cave someone's skull in, and most would prefer to be married off and act as arm candy.

Chibiusa's mother hadn't been handed that crown (okay, maybe in a way she _had_ ), but she first had to earn the power she had through blood, sweat and tears against multiple enemies and absorbing their power for her own.

Her mother hadn't known that particular fact, but every single 'force' behind the monsters and their handlers had been previous

"users" of the Ginzuisho that failed some inner test and were consumed by power. Most had turned to darker powers and had lost human form.

When she beat them as Sailor Moon, purifying them once and for all, she _absorbed_ whatever power they originally had from the Ginzuisho as her own thus making her stronger.

Which meant if Chibiusa ever wanted to fully use the crystal herself, she would have to undergo an awakening and then a series of 'tests' against stronger opponents until she 'mastered' the crystal. Then her daughter would have to learn how to do the same thing, repeating the cycle.

There was a _reason_ most people called her grandmother Queen Serenity a goddess.

It was because once she was a full master of the Silver Crystal, she essentially _became_ the closest thing to a goddess in human form.

Needless to say her mother had been rather shocked to find that fact out...or that it had been her own daughter who found the records from the sealed vaults of the royal family as far back as the third mistress/Queen since the Ginzuisho was originally given as a gift from some civilization long since lost.

The TSAB would have had kittens had they known that the royal family had a good chunk of the Al Hazard libraries. The two kingdoms had been close before it vanished shortly before the beginning of the second Queen's reign, and the files had been sealed except off to everyone except the royal family itself.

And the only reason Chibiusa was even aware of that fact was _because_ she happened to like history far more than she ever had learning politics, etiquette or any number of rather boring subjects.

Considering she was good friends with Sailor Pluto, it wasn't that big a surprise.

Chibiusa took some deep breaths.

That was the first time she had used her magic in a combat situation outside of her training with Vita and the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Chibiusa was holding Fate's hand (the one that wasn't holding Bardiche) when they stormed the Garden of Time.

Though to be honest, the very name of that place made her snort because she knew for a fact Pluto had never lived there.

It was a good thing Chrono wasn't allowed to retaliate against the many, many pranks he was hit with, or Chibiusa _might_ have been in trouble.

"I don't understand. Why are you so nice to me? You don't even know me," said Fate as she was escorted to the bridge.

"I know a lot about you. It's just that it would be hard to explain right now," said Chibiusa gently. There was zero pity in her voice, only kindness and love.

Fate didn't _need_ pity. She needed someone who accepted her exactly as she was, and didn't expect anything less. Arf's estimation of the girl went up when she realized that.

Which was why the second Precia dropped the emotional bomb that she didn't consider Fate her daughter, and hated her for looking so much like Alicia without actually _being_ her daughter, it was Chibiusa who hugged Fate hard enough to hurt.

She knew Fate had been abused from the start, yet still harbored love for her mother.

Chibiusa was very familiar with distant mother figures who rarely showed affection. Her mother was often so busy with matters of state that she rarely had time for her daughter.

There was a _reason_ why Chibiusa had developed a love of history early on. She visited Sailor Pluto so often that it was hard not to be interested hearing about it from the woman who spent most of her time watching the time mirrors out of boredom, since she would sense any intruders immediately. Pluto made history interesting!

Fate latched on to the first solid form of affection that presented itself, which in this case was Chibiusa. She was crying openly, causing Chibiusa's shirt to go damp, but she didn't say a word. Nanoha and Arf soon hugged Fate as well, and when they lead Fate to the room so she could rest while they stormed the Garden, Chibiusa waved Arf off.

"You go help them navigate the garden. I'll stay here to keep Fate company," she told the familiar. Arf was very reluctant, but Fate's expression told her to go.

Chibiusa held Fate in her arms, letting the girl take comfort from simple contact from someone who accepted her as "Fate" without demanding anything from her.

Finally, Fate asked the question that had been bugging her since Chibiusa had shielded her.

"How did you know my mother was going to attack me and not Nanoha?"

Luna P had long since disabled any surveillance systems in the room at Chibiusa's mental order. It was a simple task.

"Luna P, display all personal data on Fate T. Harloawn," said Chibiusa quietly.

The 'eyes' of Luna P light up, displaying a picture of what was clearly an adult form of Fate herself, in a TSAB Investigator's uniform. Fate's eyes were wide with shock as she scrolled down the information, right until she saw a recording with the day's date. She pushed the button, and saw her fight with Nanoha from the view of the ship's cameras.

Except in the video Fate crashed into the ocean a second time from her mother's lightning attack, having taken the full brunt of it.

Fate turned to Chibiusa, looking incredibly confused and shocked.

"What..."

Chibiusa got off the bed before properly introducing herself with all the manners of a princess from a royal line.

"My name is Usagi Small Lady Serenity, Princess of Crystal Tokyo from the Thirtieth Century of Non-Administrated Planet number 1522, from the Pegasus quadrant, exactly nine hundred and eighty-three years into your future."

Fate stared.

"What."

Her voice was completely flat from sheer and absolute shock.

"I was visiting the Guardian of Time when she had the mirrors aimed towards your battle with Nanoha in the city and the Jewel Seed went off. One of the Time Keys slipped off the chain and sent me into the past of this world, and I've been stuck here since the Jewel Seeds seemed to have an interference affect with my key. To be quite honest, I suspect that my desire to meet the three Aces had something to do with where I landed."

"Three Aces?"

"You, Fate, will one day become part of a trio girls who will be known as the three Aces. Nanoha in particular will be known as the Ace of Aces. I've always admired you and the other two because you were only nine, yet you made such an impact on the history of multiple worlds."

"Why me? I'm nothing more than a copy. A useless tool cast aside," said Fate, her heart still broken from being so easily thrown away by her mother.

"Yes, but look at what you will accomplish! You take the pain from this day, this moment, and you turn it into a strength most girls couldn't comprehend. Some might give up and just accept their lot in life, but you overcome the pain caused by Precia and become something greater than anyone would have guessed! Look at Arf! She's out there fighting for you right now to prove Precia she was wrong! Look at Bardiche, who never once left your side and was always supporting you, even cheering you on if not in spirit! They believe in you, and so does Nanoha! She'll get a lot of flak because she chose to believe in you and help you despite the fact that the TSAB would allow you to be fatally injured!"

With each word, Fate's eyes became clearer. There was a subtle strength that was growing, a fire that had only been weakened and not put out.

Looking at the screen behind her, Fate came to a decision. She still had something to say to her mother...no, to Precia, the woman who made her. However, part of her was still a little girl.

"Will you... Could you come with me?" she asked hopefully.

Chibiusa's smile said volumes.

"Come on, let's go show her she was wrong."

Fate took Chibiusa's hand and grasped it tightly.

"Luna P, could you repair Bardiche for her?"

 _~Recovery~_

Fate's device repaired, they went to the teleporter in order to get to the garden.

They had a lot of catching up to do to the others.

* * *

Chibiusa ended up separating from the others by accident, only to find herself above them when they finally located Precia.

Seeing Alicia floating in that tube, she couldn't help but be filled with an overwhelming sadness.

Alicia hadn't asked for the accident to happen that would end her life. She never asked her mother to go to such extremes to the point she would abuse her other 'daughter' just to bring her back. It wasn't fair.

Not for the first time, she wished she could use the Ginzuisho properly.

That was when Luna P chirped in her mind.

 _~Mistress, your mother left something in my programming for emergencies.~_

Chibiusa blinked away her tears. She bounced Luna P before quietly saying "Luna Sphere Kitty Magic!"

With a poof of smoke, where the cat-shaped sphere had been was something she had only ever heard about, but never actually _seen._

The original Moon Rod, used by Queen Serenity to amplify the Ginzuisho long enough to send her daughter and the others to the future to be reborn.

She had thought the original had been lost...but perhaps it had simply been forgotten about, like several other important artifacts.

Chibiusa held the Moon Rod in her right hand, and focused all her magical power into it, hoping for a miracle but not expecting anything to happen.

Lying forgotten around her neck, the Ginzuisho began to glow from an internal power.

She aimed the Moon Rod at the floating form of Alicia, and willed the Rod to work, despite the fact her Senshi powers had remained dormant for so long.

" _Moon Healing Escalation!"_

For a brief, uncertain moment, she thought nothing would happen.

But like a damn breaking forth, her power surged in a way that was both terrifying and familiar.

She could feel her magical powers crest, and overwhelm her linker core.

Unseen by Chibiusa and everyone else because of the blinding and pure light, a crest formed on her brow.

The crest of the Moon's Royal family.

Her clothes flowed around her as she unintentionally forced her powers to work, and became a long white dress that would be very familiar if Chibiusa was aware of what was happening to her.

She had unlocked her powers for a brief moment.

Inside the tube, Alicia's eyes slowly opened for the first time in many years, to the shock of Precia and the others around her. Glass shattered, and the liquid came out in a torrent.

Alicia Testarossa had been brought back to life by the divine power of the Ginzuisho and the awakening of it's new mistress. Chibiusa's unselfish wish to save a girl for the sake of another had acted as the catalyst to partially unseal her dormant powers.

Out of all those present, only Alicia saw Chibiusa in her Princess form. Only she would see the girl vanish in the arms of a dark green haired woman wearing a strange uniform with a long purple staff in the shape of an odd key.

* * *

Chibiusa woke up in _her_ bed, in her home.

Her mother was right there beside her, looking very relieved to see her daughter.

"Momma? What happened?"

"What you did was very foolish...but very brave and kind," said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Momma?"

"You used the Ginzuisho and awakened your crest. However, your Senshi powers are still partially sealed."

Chibiusa's eyes were wide.

"I...I did?"

"You're still grounded...but you will begin your training when you wake up again. I'm very proud of you," she said smiling. She kissed Chibiusa on the forehead. The girl was still exhausted, and would sleep until the morning.

When she did wake, she found out the terms of her punishment.

She wasn't allowed to visit Sailor Pluto for three months, the royal archives or to use Luna P's access to the time mirrors.

And instead of etiquette or politics, she would train her powers with the Senshi until the three months were up. Upon finding out her daughter had been training her hand to hand ability, she also was forced to spar with Sailor Jupiter for two hours a day.

Chibiusa was worked to the ground, but she did it without complaint. She had expected something like this to happen ever since she had 'borrowed' the Ginzuisho without asking. She wasn't even supposed to _touch_ the thing until she had her Senshi powers!

When the three months were up, the first thing she did was visit Sailor Pluto.

"P-chan!"

"Small Lady! Or do you prefer Chibiusa?" she said warmly.

"Chibiusa is what my _friends_ call me. And I really hate being called Small Lady," she said, hugging Sailor Pluto tightly. Pluto returned the hug without hesitation.

Small...no, Chibiusa was the only person who would visit her without wanting to abuse her ability to travel through time. She just wanted a friend, something Sailor Pluto was more than happy to be.

"I'm glad you were able to use the Moon Rod your mother put in Luna P," said Sailor Pluto.

"I didn't even know she still _had_ it," admitted Chibiusa.

Chibiusa had forced a crack in the seal around her powers (no one could figure out _why_ it was there or if it was the source of why she hadn't aged since turning nine), but her ability to use them was limited. Her brief use to revive Alicia Testarossa had only been possible because she had forced that crack to appear. In the months since, the most she had been able to do was heal minor scrapes and bruises. She could barely use any holy energy at all.

Which was why Neo Queen Serenity was planning to send Chibiusa back to the past so she could hopefully grow up with the girls she had come to admire as much as she did the stories of her old self.

To Chibiusa, the three Aces were on the same level as Sailor Moon herself.

Being in the past seemed to be good for her daughter... she hadn't seen Chibiusa this energized and lively since she first started to visit Sailor Pluto, and if the Queen had to admit to herself, staying protected in the castle all the time wasn't going to help her daughter awaken as a Senshi.

Having to live as a twentieth century girl and learning how to fight her way would do Chibiusa some good.

* * *

Hayate Yagami was sad because her friend had disappeared without warning three weeks ago.

So imagine her shock when she heard a knock at the door while her Knights were out again.

She originally thought it was going to be the 'secretaries' her "uncle" employed come to check up on her.

So imagine her surprise and delight when it turned out to be Chibiusa!

"You're back! Where did you go all this time?"

Chibiusa winced.

"Momma sent Sailor Pluto after me when I broke a seal I had on my linker core, and I had to spend three months in training. While I was home, she convinced Papa that spending time in the past growing up like a normal kid would be good for me, so she agreed to let me stay here for a while."

Mostly so Chibiusa could hopefully find a way to break the seal on her own. And this time she was allowed to wear the Ginzuisho around her neck.

She was still going to keep the crystal sealed in Luna P most of the time though. No need to tempt people into trying to steal it.

"So you're going to be staying?" asked Hayate with wide hopeful eyes.

"Means I have to register in a local school and find an apartment," clarified Chibiusa. Luna P could hack into any computer in the world and make it look like Chibiusa had the money, the issue was finding a place to stay and making it look like her parents were abroad while she studied in Japan. Never mind that she had already learned most of it _years_ ago and generally needed refreshers.

She was a "nine" year old with multiple college degrees and two doctorates involving history.

She was only going to normal school to be around kids her own age.

Hayate's eyes gleamed.

"You know you could always stay here. That way we could work on our costumes for the anime convention next month."

"Hmm... staying with a friend and giving the Wolkenritter nightmares about us conspiring against them, or having to deal with idiots asking stupid questions like why a nine-year-old girl's parents are letting her live alone in a country without any supervision. At least this makes magic practice easier and it puts me close to the two other Aces," said Chibiusa.

Hayate squealed in delight. It was so nice to have a fellow cosplayer with her.

Especially since Chibiusa drew inspiration from historical figures like King Arthur.

"Want to help me redesign the Knights outfits?"

"Absolutely!" said Chibiusa cheerfully. "Lets add more rabbits to Vita's though."

That was when Hayate noticed the gray on top of Chibiusa's bag.

"What's that?"

"Small Lady, have we arrived?" asked a tiny (and highly huggable) voice from the bag.

Chibiusa lifted up the top and revealed a small gray kitten with a single yellow crescent moon on her head and eyes as red as Chibiusa's own.

"Hayate, meet Diana, my familiar. Diana, this is my friend Hayate Yagami."

Diana did a little bow as she said "It's a pleasure to meet you Yagami-san."

"SOOO CUTE! And you can call me Hayate, Diana-chan!" said Hayate eagerly. Diana promptly took her place on top of Chibiusa's head, where she sat comfortably.

"Diana's here to make sure I don't cause any trouble and to keep me company," explained Chibiusa.

"She's so adorable! I wish Zafira was that small and huggable," said Hayate, petting the kitten's ears. Diana purred under her hand.

"Why don't you ask him and see if he'll change his size? It'd be easier for him to sit on your lap that way and there are so many adorable outfits we could make for him!"

 _Elsewhere..._

"Zafira, what's the matter?" asked Vita.

"I just got the unsettling feeling of something horrible walking over my grave..." he replied.

"...Did it feel like an unholy alliance conspiring to put you into humiliating and undignified outfits that were just made?" asked Vita seriously.

Zafira considered her question before answering "Yes."

"Chibiusa must be back," said Vita.

She had that feeling ALL the time when the pinkette had been around. She _encouraged_ Hayate's cute addiction, to the knight's horror. And Vita, being the smallest, had been stuck as the dress up dummy.

At least she got more rabbit dolls out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Nanoha had no idea of the shock she was going to get that morning. She had gone to class as usual, when Arisa came in excited about something.

"Did you hear? There's a transfer student coming in from overseas today and it's a girl!"

"Really?" said Nanoha.

"I saw her when I passed the gates earlier."

The teacher waited a few minutes before she informed them of the new student. Arisa had been right that it was a girl, but Nanoha honestly never expected it to be _that_ girl. The one who went missing from the Garden of Time and they had assumed was lost between the dimensions.

At least that was the official report. Unofficially Alicia said someone had vanished with her before they could adjust their eyes from the light that had appeared with no explanation. The same light they suspected had revived the girl and made her Fate's age in the span of seconds.

Nanoha overheard from Fate herself that Lindy was going to register them as identical twins, which wasn't entirely that far a stretch considering Fate was Alicia's clone.

"Everyone, I know this is a little unusual being so late in the year and all, but we have a new students. Her parents are currently working overseas, but she'll be living in Uminari with a family friend until their return. I want you to give a warm welcome to..."

"Tsukino Usagi, but you can call me Chibiusa. My friend Hayate does," said the pinkette cheerfully.

"There should be a seat close to Takamachi-san."

Nanoha waved at Chibiusa, still wondering what the heck was going on.

Fortunately they had math for their first lesson, and they both knew telepathy.

 _~I wasn't expecting to see you again.~_ said Nanoha.

 _~My friend Pluto was finally able to break through the interference from the Jewel Seeds long enough to take me home. Sorry I didn't say goodbye, but using that much energy all at once made me pass out and not wake up for a week.~_

 _~So you're staying in Uminari?~_

 _~My mom said that being around kids my own age instead of cooped up in the house all day in home-schooling would be better. So from now on I'll be staying around here and possibly helping out,~_ explained Chibiusa.

 _~Would you like to spar later? I could use someone who knows about magic to talk to.~_

 _~Sure, if you don't mind me bringing my friend Hayate and my familiar Diana along. She knows about magic too.~_

* * *

Nanoha expected Chibiusa to be completely different from the limited interaction she had with the pinkette. Chibiusa was very charismatic and friendly...though she seemed to have a childish streak that amused Nanoha.

It was only after school when Nanoha went to an empty spot above Uminari that she finally met the mysterious Hayate...and a small gray kitten by the name of Diana.

Diana was absolutely adorable and made Nanoha want to hug the stuffing out of her. Then she had to shake her head, wondering if maybe she should spend a little less time with her mother. Either that or warn Chibiusa what would happen the second her mother saw Diana personally.

"So what do you want to do first?" asked Chibiusa, with Luna P floating behind her.

"How about we warm up with shooting practice?" said Nanoha.

"Against what though?"

Nanoha took out some change, and then bought some juice. Chibiusa cottoned on fairly quickly, because she bought two. One for her, one for an amused Hayate. As soon as the drinks were finished, Nanoha set her can on the ground.

"The trick is to get the can into the trash without using your hands."

"Power, precision and timing," said Chibiusa. Three important things when launching magical blasts.

Nanoha nodded.

"Why don't we make it more interesting? Once we both have the trick down, the one with the least amount of hits has to buy an extra juice and then we'll see who can hit the can into the trash with the fewest amount of strikes."

Nanoha's eyes sparkled. This was why she was glad Chibiusa had agreed to train with her. It was more fun with harmless competition.

"Where's your Device?" asked Nanoha.

"Luna P is my Device. Don't worry, she can handle anything I throw at her. Shall we get started?"

Nanoha nodded eagerly.

She held out her hands, and under her a magical circle appeared. It was different from the one Hayate normally saw.

 _~She uses the Mid-Childa style, whereas Signum and the others use the Belka style.~_

Hayate's eyes light up.

 _~What style do you use?~  
_

 _~Mid-Belka, a recognized mixture of both...with my mother's style thrown in.~_

"Axel Shooter!" said Nanoha, aiming her orb of bright pink energy at the can.

"Moonlight Blaster!" said Chibiusa, aiming her orb of pale pink energy at the other can.

"SHOOT!"

With both devices blasting away at the poor, innocent cans it was only a matter of time before they aimed their blasts towards the trash can. Chibiusa's aim turned out to be better than Nanoha's. Her can went in, while Nanoha's can glanced off the rim.

"Darn. Looks like you win this round," said Nanoha, picking up her can.

"Care for a second, or do you want to try something new?" asked Chibiusa.

"Raising Heart, what was my score?"

 _~I would give it seventy-nine points.~_

"Luna P?" asked Chibiusa.

 _~Eighty-five.~_

"Let's try again, only this time the one who gets it in the can with the smallest amount of hits wins," said Nanoha.

"What does the winner get?" asked Chibiusa, jokingly.

"Winner gets cake from my parents bakery. They'd be thrilled to meet more of my friends," said Nanoha.

"...Wonder if they would like to have some of Aunt Makoto's recipes?"

Sailor Jupiter liked to bake a lot too. She mostly made cookies on 3 in the afternoon on a Monday.

"And if you win, I'll tell you where I'm from."

"Deal," said Nanoha. It was something Fate refused to tell Lindy, because she claimed the woman wouldn't believe her if she did.

So naturally she wanted to find out more about the enigma that was Chibiusa Tsukino.

* * *

"Yummy! Your mom could give my Aunt Makoto a run for her money!" said Chibiusa.

Nanoha was still pouting, but Chibiusa was just too amused to tell her the truth. It wasn't her fault Nanoha couldn't get the can to go in like she could.

"Mou... And I really wanted to know what planet you were from," said Nanoha.

"How about this... we'll have a competition once a week. Winner either gets a free cake or information. Sound fair?" said Chibiusa. Nanoha nodded, her mood restored.

Hayate was too amused to say anything, and besides she was enjoying half the cake Nanoha's mother had brought out.

"So what school do you go to Hayate?" asked Nanoha.

"I don't. I have to be home-schooled because of my condition," said Hayate. She had long come to terms with it, and Chibiusa's presence had made it more bearable.

"Hayate is paralyzed from the waist down, but the doctors have no idea what's causing it. And whenever she suffers an attack, it gets worse," explained Chibiusa. Nanoha winced.

"On the plus side, I get a lot of practice in my hobby," said Hayate.

"Your hobby?"

"I make cosplay outfits. Chibiusa is one of my favorite models because she doesn't mind dressing up."

Nanoha's eyes glinted.

"Dress up how?"

"How about we bring some of our costumes over for you to try on Nanoha? We can do a fashion show for Fate!" said Chibiusa.

"And Alicia," said Nanoha.

"Who's Alicia?" asked Hayate.

"Fate's twin sister. She was in a coma for a really, really long time, but she woke up recently. Unfortunately it was after her mother went nuts."

Hayate winced.

"So... shall we get Nanoha-chan addicted to cosplay?" asked Chibiusa.

Hayate nodded enthusiastically.

Momoka Takamachi took plenty of pictures as the trio got dressed in the outfits. The ones Nanoha liked best would be shown on her next video message to Fate and her twin.

Unknown to Nanoha, some of the 'outfits' could be altered within moments to be a little "risque" when she was old enough to appreciate such things.

Hayate was a closet pervert who hide that fact very well thanks to her hobby. Chibiusa wasn't much different, only in that she didn't have a proper "appreciation" for bust lines considering all the females she interacted with regularly had C or higher sized chests. The Senshi uniform also didn't really _do_ much to disguise said feature, rather it emphasized it with the massive bow that drew your attention to the area.

Hence why Chibiusa had more or less become desensitized to the idea.

Shirou took one look at the outfits, then at his highly amused wife.

"I don't want to know and she better not be parading around in those with any boys," he said flatly.

"You should be more worried about the girls, actually," commented Chibiusa. "We can be bigger perverts than most guys and get away with a lot more because of it."

Not to mention the fact Nanoha was actually a lesbian, though she had yet to pick up on that fact.

Shirou winced at the reminder. Then fled the room before they brought more unpleasant thoughts to mind.

"Coincidentally..." started Momoko.

"Yes, we can alter some of the outfits for adults," said Hayate, having guessed where her thought pattern went.

"I better not get another sibling from this."

"Why not? Babies are cute...when you're not sleeping in the same house as them," said Chibiusa innocently.

 _~Besides, I'm sure Fate would be happy to let you sleep over often to get out of being woken up in the middle of the night.~_

Nanoha stuck her tongue out at Chibiusa.

* * *

Nanoha did not stop glaring at Chibiusa when she heard the sounds coming from her parent's bedroom later that night while on the way to the bathroom.

She had nightmares for _days_ , especially when Hayate gleefully showed her the adult-sized costumes she gave her mother.

He was in his own personal hell. Next to him was another victim of the Twin Nightmares, who insisted on making their suffering the stuff of legends.

The only reason he did not escape was because of _who_ was doing this unspeakable thing to them.

Why oh _why_ did their Master have a cosplay addiction and a willing accomplice who could pick out the best fabrics?

The feline was already a lost cause. She _enjoyed_ this torture, and would wear any frilly collar or mock dress without complaint.

* * *

Vita tried not to cry when she saw the frills, but at least she got something out it. Not to mention the fact that she retained her dignity, because Hayate had yet to modify her Knight armor to suit her cosplay addiction.

Signum and Shamal had to deal with a few alterations, courtesy of Chibiusa's contribution from historical records. The armor was now more form fitting and the 'skirts' were shorter, less likely to catch on anything.

"So what's Crystal Tokyo like?" asked Hayate.

"Luna P?"

The rubber ball began to project an overview of Crystal Tokyo from the palace. Hayate was in awe of how beautiful it was. Then she noticed something odd.

"How come there's no street view?"

"I quit attending normal classes years ago because the kids wouldn't stop teasing me about the fact I didn't age. That coupled with the fact I had yet to inherit the Royal Crest, and well...there was a reason I was so quick to come here and attend school when I already have several college degrees and a doctorate in history. Momma said it was better if I learned with kids my own 'age' until I grew up a bit more now that the seal is loose," said Chibiusa shrugging.


	5. Chapter 5

Nanoha learned some very important things about Chibiusa in the months since she had abruptly joined her class.

One, her parents had married at a young age and were very important. Two, she had a lot of aunts. Three, she lived in a house more impressive than her friends...so much so that she didn't even bat an eye at the servants.

But the biggest thing she learned was that Chibiusa's mother Usagi had been a magical girl at the tender age of fourteen. And that her initial exposure came from a talking cat...Diana's mother and the origin of the odd "Luna P".

Nanoha had never seen a purple cat, but Chibiusa had pictures of the feline advisers on her phone.

The one thing that struck Nanoha the most was how...lonely... Chibiusa was. Like she didn't know how to interact with kids her own age, though she adapted very, very quickly.

Her story of being home-schooled wasn't actually a lie, just with a few things missing. Apparently she was the daughter of a rich family (so much so that she literally lived in a castle before now), but her parents were too busy to properly focus on her, and when they did it wasn't often and not for long.

The most they had done was insure their daughter didn't grow up a spoiled brat who thought she could get away with demanding anything she wanted and actually _getting_ it. The rest was taught to her by personal tutors, most notably one of her aunts.

About the only consistent friends she had was someone she called "Pluto" or "P-chan", Luna P, and Diana, her cat.

Most if not all the children her age had mocked her because she was missing some 'crest' or 'power' that marked her as a full member of the family.

So when she found that much out (because Chibiusa refused to tell her specifics unless she could beat her at the 'can game' as she called it) she realized that in a way Chibiusa was a lot like Fate.

Though the pinkette probably didn't realize that Fate's "twin" Alicia more or less wanted to glomp her, since it was pretty obvious Chibiusa had done something to bring her back...and because she had been the only one who could snap Fate out of the funk Precia put her in shortly before her death.

Nanoha had the feeling that as long as Chibiusa didn't care one way or the other, she might end up with Alicia as a girlfriend.

Chibiusa had been raised in a primarily all-girl family, two of which were either a confirmed lesbian (Sailor Mars/Rei), or openly bi (Sailor Venus/Minako). While she had limited exposure to the Outer senshi, she knew for a fact that Neptune and Uranus were lovers, if not permanent partners after a quiet ceremony from before Crystal Tokyo had been fully established as permanent.

The queen didn't care about the whole same-gender love thing, so as a consequence neither did anyone else. And anyone stupid enough to raise a stink about it usually had a quiet visit from an irate Sailor Mars very quickly.

There had been a lot of 'mysterious fires' that were never fully investigated early on in Neo Queen Serenity's reign.

No one asked, and no one was stupid enough to point the finger in the obvious direction of a creepily smiling Sailor Mars for fear she'd visit them to have a little "talk" and suddenly find themselves without a home.

When Nanoha broached the topic to a bored Chibiusa with a cheerfully amused Hayate, Chibiusa shrugged.

"Momma said that as long as all parties agree to it and they're all older than fifteen minimum, it wasn't her problem. And Aunt Rei generally had 'talks' with people who raised a fuss about same-gender pairs. And if she didn't 'talk' with them, then Michiru and Haruka generally took care of it when they visited. After a while people learned to keep their opinion about it to themselves so long as it wasn't hurting anything."

She honestly didn't see what all the fuss was about anyway.

"...Why fifteen?" asked Nanoha.

"She fell in love at fifteen, and by that time most humans hit puberty anyway, even if they are late bloomers. Fifteen is just the bare minimum of how old you have to be before you're considered in a committed relationship, but you can't marry without a parent's consent until you're at least seventeen. And there are requirements for it. You would have to be faithful to your partner for two full years and have a stable relationship. And it can't be based on having a kid. There has to be actual love, otherwise the certificate won't be authorized. It's actually why most people don't raise a fuss about the age-limit. She makes it clear that it can't be a teenage fancy and that there has to be actual love, otherwise it'll just end in tears."

Nanoha nodded. It was a sensible approach, far more than most would have.

"You know, Alicia is really looking forward to meeting you properly. She believes you're the reason she woke up," said Nanoha.

"I am."

Nanoha blinked.

"Hwa?"

"My mom left something that's been in our family for generations, and it amplifies specific healing spells. Resurrection happens to be among those. And by forcing my magic to work, it fractured a seal that was placed on my linker core."

"A...seal?"

"We never found out how or why it was there, but the fact I've been able to use limited amounts of my mother's style meant that she allowed me to come here and try my luck at removing it my way. Nothing they did worked and I was stagnating in my home," said Chibiusa.

Nanoha blinked.

"Anyway when I forced the device my mom put into Luna P into working, it cracked the seal. Not a lot, but more than enough to bring Alicia back."

"Sounds really useful," said Nanoha.

"It can be, but most of her spells were for purifying monsters and healing," said Chibiusa. "I learned more using Mid-Belka spells than I did with hers."

Nanoha cocked her head.

"What's Mid-Belka?"

"A combination of Midchildan style, which you use, and the Belka style, which is an older form of magic that primarily utilized close to mid combat spells. Most Belka users were considered 'Mage-Knights' due to the origin of the style," clarified Chibiusa, unconsciously adopting her lecture form.

"Origin?"

Chibiusa's eyes gleamed, as she went in depth of her extensive knowledge of history.

"Belkan Strike Arts originated with the Belkan Empire..." started Chibiusa.

By the end of the afternoon, Hayate discovered exactly how much Chibiusa knew about the history behind Signum and the others.

A _lot_.

Even Signum had been impressed when Chibiusa gave a much more detailed overview of what she knew, rather than the basics she had given Nanoha. She also didn't mind being corrected about certain facts, because she knew Signum and the others were likely the best she'd get in concern to eye-witness accounts.

* * *

Nanoha was making another video letter to Fate. Except she was including a message for Yuuno this time, since he had gone with her. Mostly so Fate had a friendly face to talk to, since Chrono could be a bit cold.

"I think you and Chibiusa-chan should really compare notes Yuuno. She knows a lot about history, just like you do. She even explained about something called the 'Belkan Empire' to me, about how they used to focus on close quarters combat rather than shooting spells at people like we do..." said Nanoha.

If she had known what was to come, she wouldn't have told Yuuno about that part.

It was luck on Nanoha's part that she had yet to meet Vita or the Wolkenritter while they were still collecting cores.

Because Chibiusa had no idea how to purge Nachtwal (which she said was the name of the parasite in the book), they had no choice but to continue.

This time however, Hayate was aware and disapproved.

This luck would change within a few short days, and it would bring a new headache in the form of the TSAB trying to find Hayate and Hayate having to hide the fact she knew what Graham was really up to.

* * *

Nanoha had been minding her own business in her home when Vita attacked.

Only this time, she had some unexpected back-up in the form of Fate, Alicia and Yuuno.

Whatever Chibiusa had done to Alicia had apparently given her an ability towards healing. She could use all the spells Fate could...but she also had a range of support magic she got from Yuuno.

People were still giving her an odd look because she had basically been raised from the dead and aged a few years in a span of five seconds. Never mind it made her look _exactly_ like Fate (without the scarring), but it still weirded them out because there wasn't any recorded magic that _could bring back the dead_.

Alicia was very clearly eager to meet Chibiusa properly, since she had been the ONLY one who had seen the almost angelic figure that had brought her back.

When her linker core was drained, the first thing that came to mind was telling Chibiusa she wouldn't be able to join her for their weekly "Can Game". She could do that when she woke up.

* * *

"You did what."

Hayate's voice was flat, telling Vita she was in major trouble now.

"I attacked a mage, but she had friends. A pair of golden haired twins with red eyes, a sandy-haired boy and a red-furred wolf with very little clothing," repeated Vita.

"...Vita, could you bring up the mage you attacked?" asked Chibiusa slowly.

One look at the picture...and Vita immediately found herself in a headlock courtesy of Chibiusa.

"Vita, are you aware that's the _same_ girl we've been chatting with over cake and tea practically every week? The same girl I _go to school with_?" said Chibiusa irate.

Vita paled.

"And the others?" asked Signum, realizing the depth of Vita's mistake.

"The twins are Fate and Alicia I think. The boy is Yuuno and the wolf is Fate's familiar Arf. And all of them are friendly with the TSAB. I wouldn't be surprised if they figured out you were active again after you attacked her."

Vita winced visibly. It didn't help that Signum was very, very unhappy knowing that the TSAB would be looking for them now.

Luna P chirped with an incoming transmission. Odds were it would be from Fate, since she had Chibiusa's "number" so to speak.

She made sure that Vita and the others were out of sight when she answered.

"Hello?"

 _~Chibiusa, are you alright?~_ asked Fate with open concern.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

 _~Nanoha was attached by a group called the Wolkenritter. Chrono said it was alright if I warned you and Hayate, since they might come after you next. Oh, and Yuuno would like to discuss history with you if that's alright. He wants to see if there's any way we could track the Book of Darkness through the older records.~_

"Tell him he'd have better luck looking up the Unison Device called the Tome of the Night Sky. The 'Book of Darkness' was originally registered under that designation," said Chibiusa.

 _~I'll be sure to let him know. Oh, and Lindy said she'd like to talk to you once Nanoha is cleared to return to school.~_

Chibiusa barely refrained from rolling her eyes. She had a feeling Lindy wanted to know what really happened in the garden and why she disappeared.

Hayate was torn between openly amused and slightly concerned.

So she channeled it into something constructive.

"Vita, for the next week you're my dress-up doll," she deadpanned.

Vita paled. It wasn't that she would disobey an order...it was just that Hayate liked cosplay a little too much and she always ended up with rabbit ears.

Hayate turned towards the rest of her Knights, all of whom were starting to pale.

"And for the rest of you, from now on you'll restrict your targets to non-humans only. I know it's slower, but I don't want any more trouble with the TSAB."

Signum relaxed at that. She could live with that order.

On the Arthra, a previously dead blond girl in pigtails matching her sister was eagerly awaiting tomorrow. Nanoha had been cleared to return home by the doctors once they checked her core...she was just restricted from magic for a few weeks.

However it was a pink-haired girl with eyes as red as her own that Alicia was eager to meet. Chibiusa Tsukino was, if her memory of that day was correct, the person who brought her back.

She remembered looking up to see a girl in a beautiful white dress, with a golden crescent moon like a smile on her forehead with a pink Device with another golden crescent moon and some sort of crystal on it. Her hair was a bright pink color and her eyes were warm.

But it was the aura she remembered most. It felt so pure and strong that she almost thought it was an angel at first.

Then another woman in an odd uniform that Nanoha had identified as a weird sailor fuku appeared just as the light began dying off, and caught the girl in her arms as she passed out. She had long dark green hair that was almost black...and she looked at the pinkette with something very much like love and sisterly affection.

Something Fate was getting used to dealing with. Alicia wouldn't have believed her mother could be that cruel, had she not seen the scarring for herself.

Fate now had to get used to surprise hugs and the fact that Alicia was very much a cuddler. She refused to let Fate talk her out of it, because she had always wanted an adorable younger sister to play with, and Fate had all of Alicia's memories anyway.

So really, Lindy labeling them both twins had made things so much less awkward, and technically they were identical twins...even if one was a clone and the other was previously a dead girl in a stasis tube.

Even Yuuno was eager to see Chibiusa again...though that had more to do with the fact she apparently loved history as much as he did and he missed having someone to talk to about it and actually understanding what he was talking about.


	6. Chapter 6

Hayate had a doctor's appointment, and the Wolkenritter were on the TSAB's shit list, so that meant the only one to join Chibiusa in the newly minted TSAB base on NA #97...was Diana and her Device Luna P.

And true to her personal prediction, Lindy wanted to know why she disappeared in the Garden of Time.

"P-chan was able to get through the Dimensional Interference from the Jewel Seeds to reach me. She had a really hard time working past the interference long enough to message, and considering I had more or less exhausted myself cracking the seal on my core, she thought bringing me directly home was a better idea," said Chibiusa easily.

All true...and all of it without telling Lindy the full story.

Lindy frowned.

"The Jewel Seeds shouldn't have created that amount of disturbance. We never had any issues with communication while hunting them," said Lindy.

"Well Jewel Seeds shouldn't have been able to throw me onto Non-Administrated planet ninety-seven from where I was, and yet they did. It was just luck I had a decent idea of where I was when I woke up from the landing," deadpanned Chibiusa.

"So where are your parents?"

"Back home. My momma agreed that letting me live off world would likely accelerate the crack I made on the seal on my linker core and hopefully remove it if I practiced magic more. Well that and I had pretty much reached a dead-end in my magical training while stuck in home-schooling," said Chibiusa.

Once again, all true, and all of it without the important information that would lead Lindy to things she was better off not finding out about.

Like the fact Chibiusa was from the future and had complete mission reports from this time on Luna P. As well as locations or future locations of certain Lost Logia.

And the biggest piece Lindy didn't need to find out...that she might have a very solid idea of a potential location for the missing civilization of Al-Hazard. After all, a basic description of the civilization that had been in close contact with the Moon Kingdom would go a very long way to narrowing down where it disappeared to.

"Who is 'P-chan'?"

"P-chan is Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time," said Diana.

Lindy blinked. Twice.

"What."

"Diana! You know mom doesn't want a repeat of the _last_ time the TSAB found out about our world!" hissed Chibiusa, exasperated.

"What do you mean _last_ time?" repeated Chrono suspiciously.

"Oh nothing much. We were in the final stages of being declared an Allied World when you people tried to steal the crown jewel of the royal family and pissed off my mother enough that she put a blanket ban on all TSAB affiliates from ever coming back," said Chibiusa, almost like she was commenting on the weather.

Seeing their disbelieving expressions, Chibiusa said "Luna P, display the order that I stole off the cruiser before it left our sector."

And there, in full view was the damning evidence. Some parts were expertly blacked out, likely by a professional from the TSAB, but the orders were still very clearly from the Bureau.

Things like the date of the order, the sector and planet, the name of the royal family.

Chrono looked like he had swallowed something sour. Lindy looked equally furious.

"Why, exactly, did they feel the need to send out what appears to be an official requisition order for something belonging to the reigning family?" asked Lindy.

"They found out that the crown jewel was a Lost Logia, apparently, and took it badly. The fact it had stayed in one sector of space and only responded to the royal family never occurred to them. Neither did the fact that the full power only activates during very specific circumstances, and only by a member of the royal family."

"How powerful?"

"I used a fraction of it's ability on Alicia in the garden. What do you think?" deadpanned Chibiusa.

Seeing their shocked looks, Chibiusa was quick to add "It's main purpose is to amplify healing and purifying spells, and there's a long history of bad things happening to users who try to use it for something like war. They tend to lose their corporeal forms and are forced to turn to alternative power sources in order to stabilize because the jewel rejects them as users."

That seemed to calm them down.

"Do you have records?" asked Yuuno, who had been listening for the most part.

"I have most of the royal library which is restricted to close members of the royal family. However there are several documented cases of heirs losing their right to the jewel's power because they turned out to be bad seeds. Every time that happens, the Queen has another child within the first two to three years after because something in our chemical make-up makes it difficult for the girls to bear more than one child at a time unless the current one is rejected. I think it's to compensate for our magical cores having an overpowered ability to heal and revive," said Chibiusa, in her lecture mode.

Lindy had an idea.

"What if we performed a scan on you and this Lost Logia you're talking about?"

"What sort of scan?" asked Chibiusa, narrowing her eyes.

"One to figure out what sort of seal is on your linker core, find out if there really is a rare bloodline, and if this Lost Logia is as 'safe' as you say it is," said Chrono flatly.

Chibiusa thought it over.

"Only if I'm in the room the entire time you're scanning it, because I'm the one who accidentally busted the Bureau the first time with it. It's actually why my mom put a blanket ban on our sector...because I used Luna P to cause a distraction and one of their spells hit me and broke my arm," said Chibiusa sourly.

Lindy nodded. It was a simple enough request, and this way she could be sure they weren't trying to steal it a second time.

Chibiusa had to admit, it was weird being under such an intensive scan on the Arthra.

They found the seal alright, and the crack...which was more like someone had chipped it enough that part of her core was seen.

Though if one were to look closer, they'd find that the chip had expanded...and when Chibiusa used a minor spell, another hairline fracture appeared.

Since her parents had known something was wrong soon after her thirteenth birthday, and that had been well before the TSAB accidentally discovered their planet, no one had any clue _why_ she had the seal on her in the first place.

However it was clear that there was nothing wrong with her linker core, just that her natural powers were being suppressed for some strange reason. The doctor said it was entirely likely that the seal would shatter if put under intense pressure...like the kind that came from using a Intelligent Device in a full battle. Apparently magic didn't agree with it.

It was the scan on the Ginzuisho however that would reopen an old headache.

As Chibiusa had stated, the main purpose of the Illusion Silver Crystal was to create life. Specifically it drew on the user's life force and 'overclocked' normal healing spells to the point that it could literally revive the dead. However exerting that level of power put the user at risk, which was why it was generally used as a purifying device.

Chibiusa had shocked Lindy and the others when she handed them documented proof that her grandmother had used it to send her daughter and her entire court a thousand years into the future and forced them to be reincarnated all in the same time period in the same general area. It cost Queen Serenity her life, but the fact was that most of the work had been done by the Ginzuisho.

And as Chibiusa had told them, the crystal's full power was tied solely to a single bloodline. Specifically her bloodline, through the females in her line. After a while the genetics of her family had altered to the point that they could only give birth to daughters and only one at a time.

That seemed to soothe any fears Lindy might have had.

The crystal would only work in Chibiusa's hands, and only to a certain point before her life was put at risk...hence why her friend "Sailor Pluto" had to get there fast and bring her home to recover without saying goodbye. The fact Chibiusa had been put into a healing sleep for four straight days also made it clear that it could only work for her.

It comforted Lindy greatly when she found out that Chibiusa mostly kept the thing sealed and used her Device Luna P to use magic. Well that and she wasn't a full user of the Ginzuisho.

She'd be lucky to have a repeat of what she had done for Alicia.

The fact was that with Lindy's report and the scans copied and sent to the TSAB, the Bureau sent back a reply.

They would be interested in approaching this world in the hopes of making it an Allied World...but they were still skeptical of a Lost Logia being safe, let alone reviving the dead. Chibiusa told them to wait ten years before they tried approaching it, and made sure to be vague on where it _was_ in Dimensional Space.

On the plus side, it had give Yuuno all the opening he would ever need to approach Chibiusa on the subject of history.

Like Chibiusa, Yuuno's love of the subject had been all but guaranteed because of his family. The entire Scrya clan, or near enough to it to not make much difference, were archaeologists or librarians. And all of them had more than a passing knowledge of ancient cultures and history.

In Chibiusa's case it was more like she developed a love for it because Sailor Pluto had been her history teacher, since Ami's attempts nearly put her to sleep. It was easier to _enjoy_ history when you could watch it happen. And after discovering the truth behind the random deity-level monsters that went after her mother, it had only solidified.

Primarily because Neo Queen Serenity had actually looked _sheepish_ finding out that most of the issues she had as Sailor Moon could have been a lot less painful had she bothered to read the library on the Moon instead of relying on her powers.

Not that there was anything wrong with that, but she would have had an easier time if she weren't so lazy. A fact she openly admitted.

* * *

Alicia was practically bouncing when she and Fate were enrolled in Nanoha and Chibiusa's school. Because she had been helping with the moving, she had missed the pinkette who had been on the Arthra most of the day.

Now she would be able to meet the girl properly, and hopefully make her first friend. Chibiusa was more of an acquaintance than friend to Fate.

To her delight, she managed to secure the _one_ seat next to the girl.

"Hi," said Alicia. It was clear that out of the 'twins', Alicia was the social butterfly while Fate was the shy one.

"Hello."

 _~You're Alicia aren't you?~_ said Chibiusa using telepathy.

 _~You're the angel that brought me back.~_

 _~I was lucky the crystal agreed to allow it. Otherwise I would have wasted all that energy and nothing would happen,~_ replied Chibiusa, trying not to blush. She knew for a fact she was incredibly lucky, especially considering she knew the fate of those the crystal didn't like.

The Ginzuisho was sentient like an Intelligent Device that picked and chose it's users to an extent. Chibiusa theorized that it was because her desire for it's power had been entirely for the sake of another and not herself that the crystal had worked at all. Something Sailor Mercury had agreed on when she heard. There was also the fact that she was using it to _restore_ life and not take it, and that the most she had done was accidentally age Alicia so she would match Fate, since she had been about seven when she died.

 _~Would you like to be friends?~_ asked Alicia hopefully.

Chibiusa perked up. She had few real friends outside of Nanoha, and that was more or less a tentative thing because she made her dislike of the Bureau clear.

 _~Absolutely. I'm guessing Fate hasn't said anything about the information I shared with her?~_

 _~Nothing and she refused to say why when Lindy pressed her about it because Luna P blocked the Arthra's scanners. She still wants to know how you bypassed her firewalls, by the way.~_

Chibiusa's expression was mischievous.

 _~Whatever defenses she can come up with, I already have a counter to them. The same for the headquarters they made here,~_ said Chibiusa smugly.

Luna P had all the firewalls and counters, and the counter-counter moves from a thousand years of progress. Compared to her Device, the Arthra was so outdated it bordered the prehistoric, and most of the ideas Amy could try to block her had been recorded and added to Luna P, as well as the way to counter it or go around it.

Chibiusa had a lot of free time, and hacking was something she did out of boredom since the technology in Crystal Tokyo wasn't nearly as fascinating as what Luna P had in her.

They still hadn't figured out how to make Devices yet.

Neo Queen Serenity or Luna might have told her she wasn't allowed to hack into security like that, because it wasn't lady-like behavior...but the fact was that a few times the TSAB had tried to approach them again, and it had been Chibiusa using Luna P to hack their mainframes that had convinced them to leave peacefully.

Most captains would have great difficulty keeping their crew from causing a panic because they thought a ghost was on-board stirring up trouble.

When Chibiusa shared these stories with the other mages, out of all of them Nanoha and Alicia had the hardest time keeping a straight face.

The fact her mother more or less told her she was free to create havoc on any ship in their quadrant didn't help. Her daughter needed a healthy outlet, and Chibiusa had displayed her prankster genes early on.

Nanoha made sure to have a camera handy when Alicia properly tackled Chibiusa for her part in resurrecting her and allowing her to properly meet her 'twin' Fate. It wasn't that Fate was ungrateful...it was just Alicia was more vocal about it.

Fate definitely seemed amused when Nanoha casually mentioned Chibiusa honestly didn't care about girl-girl relationships, so Alicia did have a shot. Though at this point it was a toss-up between whether Chibiusa would pick Alicia or Yuuno. Or both.


	7. Chapter 7

**Today's my 28th birthday! As a present to you all, I'm posting multiple chapters!**

* * *

If Nanoha was amused at the fact Chibiusa might end up dating either Alicia, Yuuno or both, it was nothing compared to the reaction Neo Queen Serenity had.

She broke out laughing like her old self, and her next comment had her husband grimacing at the reminder.

"Well at least neither of them will be forced to simply throw roses at the enemy," said Usagi, snickering.

Endymion winced. He had worked hard to forget that part of his life. It wasn't easy maintaining your position as a guy when your girlfriend was more useless in a fight and she was a total crybaby at the time. Or that your only 'attack' was throwing roses as a distraction. To be fair, the roses only should have worked a couple of times, but most monsters usually couldn't believe someone actually used them as a distraction.

Like Chibiusa told Nanoha, her parents could care less if she were straight, lesbian or bi, so long as both parties loved each other.

So no, Neo Queen Serenity had no issues of her daughter finding a girlfriend or a boyfriend, so long as she was happy about it. Or, and this was the most amusing prospect, having both.

* * *

"What."

Nanoha looked angry at Chibiusa for some reason, however after learning the girl's insane training regimen before now, Lindy had to says he agreed with the decision.

Chibiusa had put a 'lock' on Raising Heart that would cut out after a specified number of hours...in this case 120, or five days. Essentially Raising Heart would refused to upload _any_ of the training exercises for a full twenty four hours at least. And if Nanoha didn't take a break for a month or tried to parcel out the training to last the full week, then she would lock Nanoha out for a full three days and force the girl to rest.

Intelligent Devices might be machines, but when they genuinely liked their master they would go above and beyond their duty. And Raising Heart would do it's best even if it lead to her own destruction to complete anything Nanoha asked of her.

So being discreetly given the medical history of Nanoha and finding out that her core would fracture when she turned fifteen from overwork, Raising Heart agreed to lock out her master.

Either way, the end result was the same. Nanoha was absolutely furious at Chibiusa.

About the only thing Raising Heart would allow during the lock out was the 'game' Nanoha had shown Chibiusa.

Nanoha put all her annoyance and irritation towards the pinkette into the game...and for the first time since they started the ongoing bet, she _beat_ the girl.

Alicia and Fate couldn't understand the reason for Nanoha's slack jaw and sudden cheer until Chibiusa explained it to them. And since Yuuno would probably find this fascinating too, she brought him too.

"Alright, now spill," said Nanoha eagerly. Chibiusa's origin planet was something of a debate with the Bureau, though they had no idea why she regarded it with such secrecy.

Instead Chibiusa decided to kill two youma with one hit.

"Luna P, display all data on the Ace of Aces, AKA the White Devil."

Nanoha's confusion turned to shock...and then annoyance.

"White Devil?" she repeated, eyebrow twitching.

"Remember that red head who kicked your ass and had that big hammer? She coined the phrase and it stuck," said Chibiusa negligently.

"It fits," muttered Fate. Especially since Nanoha's barrier jacket _was_ white. Nanoha shot her a look, and she grinned.

Chibiusa carefully didn't tell her the full story.

"What is this anyway?"

"Remember how I said there was a reason I couldn't explain where I'm from? I'm guessing Lindy tried to track all magical ways of leaving the garden and never found out how I left," said Chibiusa.

Nanoha nodded. It had been that and the fact that Alicia clearly remembered a woman taking the pink-haired girl who had fallen unconscious that they had hoped Chibiusa was still alive.

"I come from about a thousand years into the future," said Chibiusa.

Nanoha blinked. Out of the four there, only Fate believed her immediately.

"That's impossible!"

"Just like it's impossible to revive the dead through sheer willpower and a fancy stick?" deadpanned Chibiusa, nodding towards Alicia.

Nanoha's mouth shut in a snap.

Yuuno blinked.

"That's how you got past the Arthra's defenses. You already had their programs memorized," said Yuuno.

"Where I'm from, it's so outdated it nearly rates prehistoric. I'm used to outwitting the TSAB and playing merry havoc on their systems, and Amy would have to get up very, very early to come up with something I haven't seen before and countered. It doesn't help that I've always been fascinated by the three Aces since I first heard about them," said Chibiusa.

"Three Aces?" repeated Nanoha.

"Takamachi Nanoha, Fate T. Harlaown and Yagami Hayate. Three girls who proved you don't have to be a teenager to kick butt and take names, and who are overpowered compared to most mages."

They were her age and still useful in a fight. They were also ideal role models for a young girl to have, even a princess, because they got that way through hard work and perseverance despite the odds. And they were easier to relate to in a way Sailor Moon wasn't.

She had been raised on stories of Sailor Moon, the invincible Senshi who became Queen. It made her harder to connect to her mother.

The Three Aces, however, had been her age when they first started making a name for themselves.

So she had learned everything she possibly could about them, down to the nitty-gritty details only a scholar would care about.

"I've been stuck at nine years old for several decades," said Chibiusa. While it wasn't an outright lie, it wasn't the entire truth. "My parents realized something was wrong when I turned thirteen but hadn't displayed any signs of having hit puberty. It wasn't until I hit twenty they had me tested, hoping that maybe I had a slower growth rate than normal."

"Wait...how old are you?" asked Yuuno. Chibiusa gave him a look, as did the other girls. "Never mind."

"We found out through the TSAB that there was a seal on my linker core that stopped the aging process, though we have no idea when it was applied or how, considering I was kept safe in the castle until after they realized I wasn't aging. And since I've never hit puberty or aged a day since, they still treat me like a child."

Most of the girls (and Yuuno) winced.

"Add on top of that the fact I never had the royal crest until recently, most people doubted my claim as my mother's daughter," Chibiusa made a face. "Most of them were jerks. I was glad when mom said I could visit P-chan so long as I wasn't causing trouble and she said it was safe to do so. It's actually why I fell in love with history in the first place."

Seeing Yuuno perk up, Chibiusa had a mischievous idea.

"Luna P, display the first meeting between Yuuno and Nanoha."

Watching with mouths open in shock, Yuuno asked "How did you do that? I put a barrier up almost immediately!"

"Pluto lets me watch the time mirrors so long as I don't focus them on Sailor Moon. It's not the past of my planet, so there's really very little damage I could do to my own future," said Chibiusa.

Yuuno looked speculative.

"Is it possible I could ask this...Pluto...to let me look through the time mirrors?"

Chibiusa shook her head.

"Sailor Pluto is really, really strict on anyone in the realm she lives in. She protects Time itself, so she pretty much attacks anyone who comes near the Door that allows time travel. I'm an exception because she served my family for a long time and she likes me. I'm one of the rare few who can pass between the past and the future and that's only because I agreed to avoid my own planet's past unless an emergency comes up. The only reason I came back was because there was nothing we could do in my time to break whatever seal is on my core, but a few weeks in the past managed to put a crack in it."

"Has the crack caused any other noticeable changes?" asked Yuuno seriously.

"I've grown an inch. And while that might not seem like much, considering the fact I haven't aged or grown taller since I turned nine, it's a big deal. I should be able to age normally once the seal breaks. The doctor said that if I were to fully activate Luna P it might shatter and unlock my full linker core."

"Wait...fully activate?" repeated Nanoha.

Chibiusa held up Luna P.

"Luna P is a nickname. And like Raising Heart I have to say the full activating phrase in order to unlock my barrier jacket and the staff."

"So why don't you?" asked Alicia.

"Never had a reason to before. Not to mention after I caught the TSAB trying to steal the royal jewel, and my mom banned them from our sector learning their style of magic hasn't been encouraged."

Most of them winced.

"Why did they try to rob you?" asked Alicia.

"The jewel was something they called a 'Lost Logia', and by that time they had developed a bit of a hair trigger towards them. They never even bothered to ask if my mother knew what it did before they signed a requisition order demanding that she hand it over to be sealed or destroyed. Since I broke an arm when I found out what they were doing, my mom got angry and threw them out. And that was _before_ she found out why they were trying to steal the thing," said Chibiusa.

She showed them the order, only this time she only had the 'sector' and 'planet designation' blotted out.

Alicia focused on something the others either hadn't seen, or had skipped over.

"Wait...why does this say 'Neo Queen Serenity'?"

Chibiusa looked at Fate amused. Fate looked sheepish.

"It skipped my mind, and didn't seem important with Alicia suddenly back alive," she admitted.

Chibiusa got out of her chair and grinned at them all.

"Perhaps I should formally introduce myself. My full and proper name is Crown Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity Tsukino, or Chibiusa for short. I am the thirty-ninth heir to the Moon Kingdom and the daughter of the Earth King Endymion and his wife the thirty-eighth Moon Princess Neo Queen Serenity."

Seeing their jaws drop, she smiled at them after doing a proper curtsy.

"I _did_ say I lived in a castle before," she reminded them. Her grin widened as her mischievous nature poked through again. "Want to see where I live?"

Yuuno nodded eagerly, as did Alicia without hesitation.

Chibiusa had a holographic projection of Crystal Tokyo, giving them a rough tour of her home. Because she rarely left the castle, or spent more of her time on the library in the Moon Kingdom itself, she didn't really know much about it.

Yet another reason her mother was quick to approve the idea of her daughter living on another planet in the past. Being exposed to normal people would do wonders for her self-esteem and teach her how to socialize properly without having to worry overly much about protocols she didn't really care about.

Well that and she knew that while Chibiusa's "dream" was to become a lady like her mother, her real desire was to become a librarian or a historian. She considered being a princess a hobby at best.

"Perhaps we should change the subject...like the fact that the Book of Darkness is active again, and the fact they attacked Nanoha," said Fate.

"Tome of the Night Sky," corrected Chibiusa without thinking about it.

They all looked at her, particularly Yuuno.

"The true name of the Book of Darkness is Tome of the Night Sky. Somehow the original name was lost, probably around the same time the book was infected with something known as Nachtwal."

"More of your future knowledge?" asked Nanoha.

"Again, I took an interest in you and Fate. You were both attacked by the Wolkenritter and got involved in the incident, and I have the mission reports. Before you ask, no, you can't borrow them and I'll have encrypted them before you think to tell Lindy."

"Why not?" asked Nanoha.

"Let me put it this way. When you find out who the current owner of the Tome of the Night Sky _is_ I want to make it abundantly clear I'm a neutral party. Besides, even after this is over I plan on _staying_ a civilian consult."

She had heard things about the Infinity Library, and she fully planned to work there the first chance she got.

As it was, she quickly volunteered to join Yuuno in researching anything that mentioned the name "Tome of the Night Sky" and see if it really was the same book.


End file.
